


lovers never ask you why

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: choose my color, find a star





	lovers never ask you why

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "do you really want to hurt me?" by culture club!

It's a little silly.

Actually, it's something Pat would be liable to feel self-conscious about, if he wasn't in Brian's presence. Not much made him feel insecure when he was with Brian - it was one of Brian's many, many talents. Still, Pat didn't know how to dance, and he wouldn't be doing it if Brian didn't wrap his arms around Pat's neck, smiling up at him with soft, round eyes. Pat's hands were on Brian's waist, resting but not holding, as Brian swayed back and forth.

"C'mon, Pat Gill." Brian said, flashing teeth. "Dance with me." The radio was playing softly somewhere in the background, some 80s station Brian put on when he didn't want to think about choosing an album to play. Brian pulled Pat closer, standing on his tip toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Please?"

Pat grimaced, standing board-straight, awkward, like he's never held Brian before. Brian's laugh is gentle, toeing the line of 'pity' as he leaned forward, his forehead against Pat's shoulder. "I don't know how." Pat admitted, kissing the top of Brian's head. His hair was getting long, nearly brushing the tops of his shoulders. Pat's always seemed to be getting shorter.

"Oh! Well - just - you know." Brian said, lifting his head. "You don't have to be _good_. I promise I won't laugh." He added quickly, watching Pat's expression turn distrusting. "I mean it!" He insisted, a smile creeping back onto his face as Pat raised a skeptical brow. Pat knew he wouldn't - at least not in a condescending way, so he let out a sigh and rocked back and forth with Brian.

Their living room is small, and Brian bumps into the couch, followed by bursting out giggling, throwing his head back. Pat rolls his eyes and grins, keeping Brian closer to himself after that, away from potential furniture hazards. The song's over, replaced by some synth-heavy track that Pat couldn't say he knew any more, but their tempo remained slow and unhurried. Socked feet sliding clumisly over the wood floor, and Brian's breathy laughs, burying his face into Pat's shoulder.

Sure, it's a little silly. But Pat wouldn't have it any other way with Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> i dotn know why i wrote this !!! it's been so long
> 
> twitter: estcryptid  
> tumblr: easterntimecryptid


End file.
